gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse Drive
|designer = |function = *Reichold Particle Generation *Electrical Power Generation |power source = *Deuterium (²H) *Tritium (³H) |affiliation = |universe = Solar Era |type = Particle Generation Drive |discharge = *Electricity *SR Particles}} The pulse drive is trans-state type particle generation system used by Echelon. Description & Characteristics While the Pulse Drive is also capable of producing SR particles much like the Storm Drive, the Pulse Drive has less power than its Federation counterpart. This is mainly due to a lower output from the drive's Reichold Space, being unable to produce the same particle output at maximum reaction rates. The Protectorate experimented with various different designs to alleviate the issue, however, ultimately settled on a system that was more robust, low-maintenance and more capable of long-range operations without support. The drive gets its name from the particle generation mechanism within the system; as it cannot access "deeper" levels of subspace at a consistent, safe rate like the Storm Drive, the system compensates by forcing the Space into a higher output state for extremely brief periods of time, then allowing it to fall into a reduced state before repeating. Each "pulse" in output only occurs for a matter of micro-seconds, but can provide a substantial increase in performance over the drive's baseline output. This fluctuating output level can be alleviated with a particle storage system to provide a regulated particle flow, allowing a stable connection for weapons. Ultimately the Pulse Drive's output is far superior to that of machines powered by a Microwave Energy Array or UPEM Fuel Cell, but is out-performed by Mk I Storm Drives. Core Components ;*High Efficiency Micro Fusion Plant :Pulse Drives are powered by the same Deuterium-Tritium fusion plant as Storm Drives, producing neutrons and Helium-4 as byproducts. The fusion plant provides electrical energy for both the mobile suits and the Reichold space, the heat from the fusion reaction is directly converted into electrical energy through nanoscopic heat-exchangers built into the reactor wall. ;*Particle Distributor :Once the particles have been created the distributor system then directs the particles to the appropriate systems by the means of specialised cabling. The particles are stored in condensers connected outside of the Pulse Drive. ;*Reichold Space :The fundamental component of the system, the Reichold Space is a subspace pocket that allows for trans-state transformation of matter and energy, this is only possible due to the changes in quantum behaviour in subspace as opposed to real space. The Reichold Space permits the production of R particles which can then be destabilised to SR particles. :The Reichold Space of Pulse Drives is incapable of the same higher performance as Storm Drives for consistent periods of time and as a result cannot reach the same output. System Features History Notes & Trivia *Despite having a similarity to the GN drive, the Pulse drive is closer to the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor in terms of function as the Pulse Drive is not normally used for propulsion and does not transmit human consciousnesses. See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam